Complicated Dream War
by Melody Starr31
Summary: Part two to Complicated Dream ter years of losing their daughter the doctor and river reunite to go find Alice When they find her though she is grown up and not what they thought she would be e Doctor still holds secrets about their daughter and Alice now holds some of her w they head into a deadly war only Alice can stop with secrets that change everyone


**_AN: Omg it been to long! I'm not going to take up your time from reading! I hope you can fallow along! Please leave a review with you thoughts! this is the most longest chapter I have ever written! Oh my! Well Its midnight where I am, so heres the first chapter to part two!_**

* * *

**_PART TWO: COMPLICATED DREAM WAR_**

_"Mommy, Will you read me a story?" Alice looked at her mother as she tucked her in._

_"Of course sweetheart. What story do want me to read tonight?" River smiled at her daughter as she sat on the edge of the bed._

_"Mmmm. Can you read me Alice in Wonderland again?" _

_"Of course, but only a chapter. Anything for my little Alice."_

_Alice giggled just as her father walked into the room to say goodnight._

_"Goodnight daddy!"_

_"Goodnight Alice. I Love you." The Doctor kissed his daughters head and turned to leave the room._

_"Oh Sweetie." River stopped her husband in his tracks and smiled at him. She's had a certain glow lately the Doctor noticed. "There's something I need to tell you."_

_~*R*~_

River sat at her desk with her feet propped up as she skimmed through her diary; reading old passages and adventures she had with The Doctor. She missed going on adventures with The Doctor. Him whisking her away on her feet to either have a romantic evening, or get them almost killed. Of course she missed the adventures where they almost died the most. After Alice was born though, The Doctor and River stopped traveling more often and going on dangerous adventures. They couldn't risk anyone dying or getting harmed.

At the thought of her daughter, River shut her diary and sat it down on desk. Putting her stiletto covered feet back on the ground, River balanced her elbows on the desk and rubbed her face. _I miss you so much Alice. The years are getting to long and tiring for me_. _And I may still look somewhat young, but I sure as hell am not getting any younger for a Time Lord, _River thought. River worked as an archeology professor and had been teaching for the last eight years; nine after finales today.

One of her student's walked up and placed her finale on the desk, said her goodbyes, grabbed her bag, and headed towards the door. When the girl went to open the door it was slammed open with a loud echoing _bang _inside the wide spread lecture hall. The girl was startled and fell down onto her bottom. The entire class snapped their heads up from their tests to see whom so rudely barged in.

River looked up at the door and surprised as to who entered the room. She pressed her lips into a thin line and scooted her chair back. Taking a deep breath through her nose, River stood up from her seat and moved away from her desk.

"Honey! I'm home!" The Doctor called from the back of the classroom by the door and started walking towards River.

River plastered a sweet acidic like fake smile on her face and walked towards him. "And what sort of time do you call this?" She said through clenched teeth.

Meeting each other in the middle of the room, The Doctor stuck his arms out for a hug but was greeted with a slap to the face instead. His face stung and he realized River wasn't happy to see him like he thought she would be, but she was truly pissed instead. _Why does she look pissed? Did I do something wrong? Oh no! What if this was a really early River! Wait, it can't be. She's a professor!_

The class gasped as the slap echoed throughout the room.

"River, what was that for?" The Doctor rubbed his jaw and winced.

River looked at The Doctor and had tears starting to prick her eyes. "You should know exactly what that was for. How long do you think it's been since we have met? And then you just come waltzing in here like your so high and mighty?" She felt a soft small hand on her shoulder from behind and was greeted by the voice of one of her students.

"Professor Song. It might be best if you talked in your office."

River let out a breath of air. Anthony had always been one of her best students, and was always there to calm her down, or correct her mistakes not jus in class, but in life itself.

"Thank you Anthony. I think you're right. You're in charge until I get back." River patted him on the shoulder as she walked past him.

The Doctor and River walked to her office and River shut the door behind her quietly. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the door with her hands still on the doorknob.

The Doctor Stood in the middle of the room and looked at River. "River, I'm sorry for barging in li-"

River put her hand up to stop him from speaking. "Doctor, what are you doing here?" she then opened her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest; trying not to cry.

"River, you're upset. What's wrong?" The Doctor cautiously took a step towards her.

"Ten years Doctor. Ten years. It's been _ten_ years since I last saw you or our daughter Alice. _Ten bloody fucking years Doctor. _Do you know how heartbreaking that is? I've waited and waited-"

"Thirty-six."

"Excuse me?"

"It's been thirty-six years since I last saw you, or Alice..."

River looked at The Doctor and really _looked _at him. He was tired, thinner, and had an ill pale color to his skin. "Thirty… six… years…?"

"Yes River. And I'm sorry for everything I have done." The Doctor's bottom lip started to tremble as he help back tears himself.

River had tears of confusion and frustration falling down her face now. "But why are you here Doctor? Why do you think you can just wander into my class like nothing has ever happened?"

The Doctor walked towards River and took her hand in his. "I found her River. I know where she is. I know where our daughter is! We can bring her home!"

River brought her free hand up to her mouth and was gasping for air as she sobbed. "W-what?"

"I found her River! After all these years of searching I have found her! All those years she went missing off out radar! And now we can figure out why she went missing too!"

River took her hand away from The Doctor's and backed away. "I'm dreaming. This isn't real…"

The Doctor stared at her is disbelief. "River, you're not dreaming. This is real. Please River. Let's go get out daughter and bring her home. We can be a family again."

River looked at him and shook her head. "We won't be a normal family again Doctor. Not even under our circumstances. Do you remember what happened? Our little girl is most likely grown up now anyways."

"Yes River I remember. But we can still try to have a family. We went through the ups and downs of everything, we can't just throw it away now."

"You're right. Let's go get our daughter." River walked over to a closet in her office and pulled out a pair of brown slacks, a tan button up, a pair of boots, and her gun holster.

"Turn around. Just because you found our daughter doesn't mean you get to see me almost or fully naked again."

_~*R*~_

Once River was dressed and ready to go they exited her office and got her stuff to go. As River cleared off her desk and grabbed her back she spoke to Anthony.

"I will send another professor down in a minute to help finish the finales. I don't know when I will be back but I hope to see you again next year."

"Yes Professor Song. I wish you the best of luck in what ever you are doing."

The Doctor and The Professor walked out of the classroom and into the halls of the University.

"I need to make a stop at a collogues classroom to ask him to watch my class. Don't say anything to him even if you know him. He is currently undercover and almost got fired recently." Turning a corner, River entered an empty classroom and knocked on the wall.

There was a professor in the back of the classroom that jumped at the sudden noise and hid something behind his back. The man had an elderly looking face that showed years of adventure and studying. This man also had a small scar just bellow his lip.

"It's just me Indiana." River smiled and fixed her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Oh professor Song. What do you need?" Indiana brought out the old brown hat from behind his back.

"Family emergency. I need you to watch my class just until everyone is finished with the finale. Could you do that?"

"I thought you didn't have family Professor."

River looked over at the Doctor. "It's complicated."

Indiana shook his head. "Anything you need Professor."

"Thank you Indiana."

_~*R*~_

"Where the hell are we going Doctor!" River chased after him as he pulled leavers and pushed buttons.

The Doctor whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at her. "I told you River! I do not know! Its where ever the TARDIS finds her on our radar!"

"Ok!" River threw her hands up. "There is no need to yell at me though!"

"I'm not yelling River! I'm just speaking loudly! Look. We've landed. Now lets go find our daughter!"

The Doctor walked towards the door and slammed it open. River fallowed him out with her arms crossed or her chest. Once outside the TARDIS both of them looked around for any evidence of their daughter Alice. Behind them was a fence with barbwire. In the front of them was an old dirty white stone building with the words _Auto shop_ painted in red, and were surrounded by what seemed to be old car parts.

"Where are we?" River grunted.

"I don't know River!" The Doctor started to walk away.

"Don't just walk away from me! You don't even know where we are!" River started to fallow the Doctor.

"Stop bossing me! I'm not a child I'm a man! And a very old one at that!" They turned a corner. "And I can protect my self perfect-"

The Doctor was knocked to the ground and felt someone sit on top of him. Then he felt tip of a small dagger being pushed into his adam's apple. Looking up, he saw a girl, about seventeen years in age, thin muscular figure under a pair of stripped mechanic overalls, ice blue eyes, and long blond curly hair. The Doctor gulped and tried squirmed uncomfortably under the girl.

"Move away from him."

The Doctor tilted his head back as best he can with out the dagger hurting him, and saw River with her gun pointed at the girl.

The girl climbed off the Doctor and backed away slowly.

"Put the knife down." River still trained the gun on the girl.

"Put the gun down." The girl snarled as she held her head up a little higher.

The Doctor stood up and went to stand next to River. "Listen, ladies. Can we just out the weapons down for a second and talk about this?"

The girl glared at the Doctor. "Why should I do that? You're thieves in the auto shop."

"Listen." The Doctor shifted from foot to foot. "We are not here to steal anything. We are trying to find someone and got lost. We thought she was over here in this area but must have gotten the directions wrong or something."

"Or your lousy flying skills got us here," River muttered under her breath.

"Who are you looking for? Give me a name. I might be able to help. I know everyone is this area so I will also know if you are lying to me. And if you are Lying, I will slaughter your throat and feed you to the wolves in the forest."

The Doctor gulped and his mouth went dry. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and tried to form words. This girl was intimidating and scary. There was no way they were going to make it out with out a fight.

River looked at the girl and spoke in a cold tone. "We are looking for a girl name Alice Elizabeth Pond"

The girl looked at the doctor and River once, shook her head, and pocketed her dagger. She then cracked her knuckles and clasped her hand behind her back while a smile formed on her face.

"You're looking at her."

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Leave a review?**


End file.
